Sebtana Chronicles
by ryt-'nd-Run13
Summary: A collection of drabbles, flashbacks, flashforwards, romantic moments and meaningless humor. It answers the simple question of how Sebastian and Santana ended up together and everything in between. Read and Review


Author's Note: well this is dedicated to my great friend and author katkaaaaat. Belated birthday present! I had fun writing this, hope you guys enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own glee, or Sebastian, or Santana… or Sebastian, most importantly Sebastian. Ok gonna go jump off a cliff now! Oh wait I own this story… gonna keep living now..haha

_Flash forward…_

She smoothed her satin dress. It looked beautiful red and most importantly sexy. She could already imagine herself setting fire in the room as she walked in with her Latina glory. But this dress wasn't worn for public viewing. It was for him, a playful smirk made its match with her devious eyes. She could already imagine his eyes go wide, a drooling mess crazy to jump on his prey. She stepped out of her room, their room actually. She saw him reading a book across the room with his attention locked on it.

"Does this look good on me" She asked with a natural innocence that was a stark contrast of her look.

He just stared at her and said "Nope", the pop on the "p" made a vein on her head pop as well.

She was about to go lima heights on his unappreciative ass when he made long strides toward her and caught her in a sizzling kiss. She was about to protest but his talented tongue simply abused the opportunity of her parted lips. He ghosted feather touches from the side of her flushed cheeks to her long neck while she grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him even closer to her, if that was even possible.

When she heard her zipper becoming undone, she pulled away from him. He kept her in place, not allowing her to break free from their moment. He rested his forehead on hers and kept her lips only a breath away from him.

"Thought…you hated my look" She said breathlessly.

"Well it doesn't look good on you…cause" he gave a small kiss before continuing.

"It looks better off you" the lust and love in his eyes was all the gratification she needed.

…in the end her dress lay forgotten with his book.

:::::::::::::::

_Flashback…_

Santana was happy to feel the invigorating spirit that came from her newly found independence. She was in college, a new place to start over, new people to meet and a new life to live. She bid her goodbye to her friends (surprisingly she had some), enemies (lots of enemies, you could organize a decent mob with the number of people that fall in this category), family (the semblance of it) and girlfriend (ex-girlfriend).

She walked near the lake at her campus, basking on the glow of the sun that seemed to be cooperating with her good day streak.

Then somehow something unsightly managed to corrupt her gleeful vision.

Sebastian, the queer narcissistic jerk, the meerkat faggot.

Weirdly enough when he saw her he didn't mirrored the same disgusted face she sported but a playful smirk.

"thought we'd never meet again sha-queer-a"

She calls it the greatest misfortune that has been casted upon her, he calls it god's cruel joke but it was actually…fate

:::::::::::::::

Each avoided each other like the plague, to think that both of them were _lucky_ (note the sarcasm) to enter the same university. But after a few weeks, a singing competition and a common enemy brought them together. The art of getting even was both the game that they played very well and the art of singing did not stray far from their talents.

"Let's make this relationship professional Smythe… if you're capable of keeping up with me"

"I'm making no promises Lopez, messing with your personal failures makes up half of my daily entertainment"

The relationship didn't remain professional…if you know what I mean.

:::::::::::::::

After a whirlwind of practices and a full dictionary of insults they won. Winning never tasted sweeter, the attention they gained after one duet was phenomenal and the crushed faces of their competition were the whip crème on the victory latte.

He blamed the happy adrenaline when he gave her an unwelcome hug. And because of that, he "fell"(note the quotation marks) from the stage.

She was civil enough to apologize, guilty enough to see that she was concerned.

They won the competition, their sweet pride crushing revenge and something else bordering to friendship for each other.

:::::::::::::::

Both perfectly knew their sexual orientation. No need to label but for the sake of this argument, he was gay and she was lesbian. She was attracted to girls and he was attracted to guys, perfect direct proportionality. In fact, one night they went out and searched for their object of attraction in a dark posh club.

After a few drinks and many shots, they ended up complicating the perfect equation of attraction. He and she ended up with the wrong partner. And with slow recognition and a head splitting hangover dawning upon them, they realized that they ended up with the wrongest, worst, absolutely, completely wrong, no superlative can justify this wrongness wrong partner!

Sebastian Smythe slept with Santana Lopez.

A sentence that would only be possible if the words 'will never' were between them.

Out of the many articles of clothing she could throw at him, she chose the belt with its heavy buckle. He got kicked out of his own dorm.

Neither had the right consciousness to remember what clearly transpired that night nor had the guts and the sanity to admit that it was the best sleep (note the innuendo…I love making notes!) they had in years.

:::::::::::::::

The plague was back and any ounce of civility was thrown out the window after that one night stand. The experience scared the hell out of them but that night served as a little chunk of heaven that set a new standard for satisfaction.

Sebastian glared at his iPhone while stopping his twitching hand from touching it. He wanted to call her. Not to apologize and ask her for coffee, no, he had too much pride for that. Perhaps to arrogantly ask if she had the best night of her life. That sounds more like him.

One try…If the call didn't get through…he'll forget all about this.

He called…

It never got through. The line was busy.

Little did he know she was calling him at the exact same time.

::::::::::::::::

They met again in a club, this one properly lighted.

He spilled his drink all over her pink chiffon dress. Intentionally.

Just to see if she wore any underwear underneath.

He blamed his intoxicated state for this…Even though he just had a Lime Rickey.

Let the unusually prolonged staring begin.

I know he's pretty messed up.

::::::::::::::::

She wasn't wearing any underneath.

She remained composed at first, blocking his heat ray view and clearing her throat in the most obvious fashion. It wasn't because his lack of tact. He was raised to be a complete gentleman after all. He just couldn't make his eyes cooperate at the moment.

It took one hard professionally executed punch to kick him out of his staring.

::::::::::::::::

Sebastian sent her a new pink chanel dress after. Again not as an apology. He just took pity on the ruined dress.

::::::::::::::::

Santana sent him frozen peas. It wasn't for his hideous black eye that made him look like an ugly Dalmatian.

It was to give hope to all the aesthetically challenged twinks like him, she says.

::::::::::::::::

There was always a disturbing feeling that irritated Sebastian. He wasn't contented with his string of one night stands anymore, something was always missing. In his hand their bodies felt wrong, they smelled too strong. They lack talent and the flexibility, the satisfaction and bliss, the challenge and the tension that he felt with…

Oh may his soul rest in peace after this…

With Santana.

The curve of her hips, the heart wrenching insults that matched his own, the soulful and husky voice, the passion for revenge and competition, the bronze skin, the amazing one night stand and the frozen peas.

He was just mildly interested, thankfully interested enough to ask her out for coffee.

He could already imagine his past self, bad mouthing and cursing the idea.

::::::::::::::::

She refused him. Once, twice, thrice and on the fourth time, she surprisingly said yes.

It was because he was so damn irresistible, or maybe it was because of the over the top musical number that ambushed her in the middle of her history class.

Or maybe, just maybe because she was irritated by the same disturbing feeling.

::::::::::::::::

And that was the start of a beautiful…

::::::::::::::::

Friendship

::::::::::::::::

_To be continued…_

Author's post script: we still got more flashbacks to uncover here people! You wouldn't suppose that they'd actually end up together just like that… That was just the start wait till they get to the 'realizing I love you' part…. Thank you for reading! And keep reading! Reviews would be nice…


End file.
